Tigerstar
''Spoiler Warning: ''Plot and/ or ending details follow. Tigerstar is one of the two main villains in Starkit's Prophecy. He dies but is magically brought to life again twice. Role Tigerstar first appears in Chapter 8, where he and Hollyleaf attack ThunderClan. Stargleam kills him quickly, but while she is distracted, Hollyleaf kidnaps Firestar. "OMG TIGGRSTR IS HEAR1111!!!!!!!!!ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After Stargleam and her patrol fight Hollyleaf, she runs into Tigerstar (literally). He tries to feed her yew (deathberries), but he soon gives up and just grabs her and leaves her at the ShadowClan border, where he says that he is going to ShadowClan. Stargleam mopes about the fact she couldn't kill him, but then Jayfeather shows her that she needs to go to the Dark Forest to kill him. She goes there, but Darkstripe tells Tigerstar that she is there, so he kills her. Hawkfrost sees this, and he falls in love with her instantly. Because of this, he kills Tigerstar back. At the end of the leader ceremony, Gleamstar has a vision that Tigerstar and Hollyleaf with rogue cats take over the Clans. But Hawkfrost stops it. 2 days after this, Tigerstar and Hollyleaf attack the camp. However, they fail. Tigerstar is Starkit's father in her second life. However, she remembers that her parents are evil before the end of the chapter when they fight against StarClan. In the next chapter, StarClan is extremely close to winning. Tigerstar doesn't want this to happen, so he tries to kill BlueStar. But she kills him instead. After Gleamstar names her and Jazzstar's kits, Tigerstar comes and tries to kill Fluffykit, because they named Tigerkit after him. However, Fluffykit, Firekit, and Tigerkit attack him and drive him off. When Gleamstar, Firestar, and other cats attack Tigerstar to save Tigerkit from the evil cats, Tigerstar is there, having fought Tigerkit before. He runs away when Gleamstar because; “You bet me but ist stoo late@!!!!1” This is because Tigerkit switched allegiances. After Rainstar and Tigerkit fight the good cats, Tigerstar comes to ask Gleamstar what she was doing there. When she says she wants to join them, he accepts it. Before the battle, he announces it and that Gleamstar will lead the way. Soon the battle began. During this Firestar and Tigerstar had a faceoff. When Firestar is at a disadvantage, Fluffykit sacrifices himself and Tigerstar kills him instead. Gleamstar, who had many second thoughts now, couldn't hold it back any longer and threw Tigerstar off Fluffykit. After Fluffkit dies, it's revealed that Hollyleaf killed Tigerstar. Appearance Tigerstar is a dark, tabby tom with amber eyes and long claws. Love Interests It is hinted that Tigerstar loves Hollyleaf, and is confirmed when they have Starkit and Rainkit. Kin Mate: Hollyleaf: Dead, unknown residence Daughters: Rainstar: Living Gleamstar: Dead, Verified StarClan member Daughter-in-law: Jazzstar: Living Granddaughter: Firekit Grandson: Fluffykit: Dead, Verified StarClan member Tigerkit: Dead, unknown residence Trivia Interesting Facts *He dies a long time before Sunset (the time of the book) yet is somehow still alive. *It can be assumed that Rainstar and Gleamstar are sisters, since Tigerstar is the father of both. Mistakes *He is called Tiggerstar many times. Gallery Tigey.png|Leader Version Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Evil Cats